


I'm pregnant and It's yours

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if the Reader and JFK had been dating threw high school. Vincent gets jealous of you two bc he has a big crush on JFK. What if the reader secret ruins Vincent plans to get JFK to like him.I'm going to use Jack instead of JFK. It's just more easy for me.You age ( 18)Jack age ( 18)Vincent age ( 16)
Relationships: JFK (Clone High)/You, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after High School. The Reader and JFK is out of school but Vincent has one more year.

Your POV

Congratulations to the class of 2002.

I threw my cap up in the air.

I can't believe that we finally graduated. I can't believe that I passed high school, Jack said.

I knew that you were going to pass. You can be smart when you want to, I said.

Thanks, y/n, Jack said.

You're welcome.

What is going to happen now? Since we had graduated high school, I said.

I thought that you were going to college after high school, Jack asked?

I want to. Now I can't, I said.

Why not, Jack asked?

Do you remember? When we had sex on my birthday last week, I asked?

Jack smirks.

Did you wear a condom, I asked?

No. I didn't, I thought that you were on birth control, Jack asked?

I was on it. I had forgotten to take it, I said.

Jack look at you.

I'm pregnant.

No. I'm not ready to become a father. We just graduated from High School, Jack said.

I'm sorry that if I ruin your life. I can raise our baby on my own, I said.

I'm just scared y/n. We are 18 and just graduated from high school and now we have a baby on the way, Jack said.

I'm scared to. I'm going to be a mother at 18, I said. 

I'm not going anywhere, you are carrying my child and I want to be with you and this baby, Jack said.

I love you so much, I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I love you too Y/n, Jack said as he rubs your back in comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent POV

Ever since High School started. I still have a huge crush on Jack.

The sad part is. I had found that him and y/n have been dating all four years of high school.

I was hurt when Joan told me that Jack was dating someone

It's not fair. I had like Jack for so long. Y/n just comes in takes him from me. 

One day. When Y/n isn't around. Maybe I will Jack about how I feel for him.

Hey Van. Did you heard the news, Joan said.

What news, I asked?

Jack wants everyone to come over to his house tonight. He said that he has big news for everyone, Joan said. 

Ok. I will come, I said.

Great. Come at 5:30, Joan said.

Maybe Tonight. I will get my chance at telling Jack that I like him. 

( Jack's House )

Hey Guys. I'm so happy that you could make it, You said.

You were wearing a white dress and your hair was up in a ponytail. 

You were starting to show but they didn't know that you were pregnant yet.

Hey Y/n. You look beautiful, Joan said.

Aw, Thank you.

Where is Jack at, I asked?

He is in the living room, You said.

Hey Guys, Jack said.

What did you need to tell us? What the big news, Joan asked?

I think that you guys need to sit down for this, You said.

Ok. What is going on, Joan asked?

Are you going to tell us? You two broke up, I asked? 

No. We didn't break up, You said.

What is the news then, Joan said.

You and Jack look at each other.

I'm pregnant, You said.

Omg. I'm so happy for you, Joan said as she hugs you.

What, I said.

They are going to be parents. Aren't you happy for them, Joan said.

Yeah, I am, I said.

How far are you, Joan asked?

I just turned three months, You said.

Do you know what you guys are having yet, Joan asked?

Not yet. I'm hoping it's a girl, Jack said.

I would think that you would want a boy, Joan said.

Yeah. It would be nice to have a boy. but I want a girl instead, Jack said.


End file.
